PROMISE
by Bebek L Dark-Evil
Summary: Kazune nunggu karin selama 2 tahun untuk dapat jawaban dari Karin, nah apa yang akan terjadi ? apa Karin akan menerimanya dan apa rintangan selama 2 tahun sampai mereka bertemu kembali :D happy reading :D


"**PROMISE"**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"**PROMISE"**

**Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin & Kamichama Karin chu © Koge Donbo**

**Story : PROMISE © Bebek L Dark Evil **

**Warning : Gaje, OOT, OOC, Ancur, Tak memperhatikan EYED and Etc =_="**

**Selamat menikmati cerita yang di buat oleh author bebek sarap ini.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"**PROMISE"**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hai ini ceritaku, namaku Karin Hanazono. Aku masih anak kelas 3 Sakura Gaoka High School. Aku punya sahabat yang namanya Kazusa. Dia sahabat baikku. Aku mengenalnya waktu aku baru masuk di sekolahan ini .

Kazusa pernah bilang padaku kalau dia menyukai seseorang. Tapi bukankah itu hal yang wajar.

Tapi saat aku memikirkan tentang cowok yang disukai Kazusa, entah kenapa yang terfikirkan olehku adalah Jin Kouga, dia sahabat cowokku.

Mereka sering pergi bersama dan sering terlihat bersama.

Tapi ternyata bukan Jin orang yang ia sukai.

Pada suatu hari aku iseng bertanya pada Kazusa siapa orang yang ia sukai.

Himeka menjawab kalau dia menyukai Kazune. Tapi Kazune pernah bilang kalau dia menyukaiku saat aku masih kelas 1 SMA.

Setahun yang lalu saat kami kelas 1 dan baru naik kesemester 2 Kazune menemuiku malam-malam. Dia mengirimkan massage kepadaku.

_"ku tunggu kmu di depan rumahmu"_ itulah pesan darinya.

Lalu aku keluar rumah dan Kazune sudah berada di samping pagar rumahku. Saat itu dia lalu menarik tanganku.

Aku memerintahkannya untuk melepaskan genggaman tangannya tapi dia tak menghiraukan ucapanku.

Dia malah menyeretku entah kemana. Aku hanya bisa pasrah dengan tingkah jailnya.

Setelah lama berjalan lebih tepatnya aku di seret sama Kazune. Dia menghentikan langkahnya setibanya tiba di sebuah pohon yang cukup rindang yang ada di taman.

Saat itu dia menatapku lekat-lekat. Kedua tangannya diletakkan di pundakku.

Aku tak mengerti apa yang mau Kazune lakukan.

Saat aku menatap mata Kazune dia terlihat serius lalu aku memalingkan pandanganku darinya.

Dia berkata " Apa kau mengetahui perasaanku? "

" Apa kau kesepian Kazune ?" aku malah balik bertanya.

" Tidak, bukan itu" Kazune mengatakan itu sambil tetap menatapku lekat-lekat.

"Aku, aku , aku menyukaimu. Aku tak bisa membohongi perasaanku terus menerus. Aku akan pergi dan ini hal terakhir yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu. Apa jawabanmu ?"

" A. . .a. .aku . . . Aku masih ingin melanjutkan sekolahku dan membahagiakan orang tuaku dulu. Jdi. . . " Sebelum aku slesei berbicara Kazune memelukku.

"Aku tak mengingginkan jawabanmu sekarang. 2 tahun lagi aku ingin kau menjawab perasaanmu terhadapku." Ujar Kazune yang masih memeluk Karin.

Beberapa menit kemudian dia melepaskan pelukannya lalu pergi bgitu saja meninggalkanku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matahari menampakkan dirinya dan memancarkan cahayanya untuk menghangatkan kita.

Saat aku tiba di kelas pagi itu aku mendengar bahwa Kazune sudah pindah sekola. Aku kaget mendengar kabar itu.

Kazusa berlari ke atas gedung sekolah saat mendengar kabar itu. Aku dan Jin mengejarnya.

Saat itu, aku baru tau kalau Kazusa menyukain Kazune. Hari itu aku dikejutkan oleh 2 hal yang tak pernah terfikirkan olehku sebelumnya.

Kazusa menanggis terisak-isak. Kami bertiga tidak mengikuti pelajaran hari ini. Aku berusaha menghibur Kazusa, Jin juga membantuku.

"Tapi kenapa dengan perasaanku? Hatiku terluka saat aku mendengar kalau Kazusa menyukain Kazune. "pikirku.

"Tapi aku menutupi tangisanku. Aku menangis di dalam hati karena di sisi lain aku juga mulai menyukain Kazune. Aku bingung." Lanjutku.

Saat hari mulai gelap kami bertiga baru pulang. Sekolah sudah usai sejak 2 jam yang Lalu.

Kazusa berjalan disamping Jin. Jin terus menghibur Kazusa dengan kata-kata penyemangatnya.

"Cewek itu cengeng ya, biasanya kau selalu memukulku, dan selalu ceria, tapi kenapa kau jadi cengen begini." Ejeknya.

" Sejak kau mendengar kabar kalau Kazune pindah kau menanggis dari pgi sampai sekarang. Apa air matamu ngak habis. Dasar cengeng " ejeknya mulai kesal.

Tapi Kazusa tak menghiraukan omongan Jin. Dia tetap saja menangis. Jin hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

"hufff, . ."

Sedangkan aku yang berjalan di belakang hanya memikirkan hal yang hanya aku ketahui.

"Apa kalau aku mencintai Kazune aku salah?, karena Kazusa menyukainnya." Pikirku ragu.

"Baiklah, walaupun hatiku harus terluka aku akan merelakan dan menghapus apa yang pernah di katakan Kazune kemarin malam sebelum ia berangkat." Tekatnya.

"Lebih baik aku yang terluka dari pada sahabatku yang terluka " aku meyakinkan diriku sendiri.

"Karin aku duluannya." Katanya Jin padaku.

Begitulah. Aku, Kazusa dan Jin berpisah di pertigaan. Kazusa tetap saja masih menangis.

"Iya, sampai jumpa besok pagi."Jawabku.

Lalu Jin tersenyum kepadaku.

Aku berjalan melewati tempat itu. Tempat yang kemarin aku datangi bersama Kazune.

Aku berjalan pelan-pelan, mengingat semua yang terjadi kamarin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah sampai di rumah aku memasuki kamarku. Ponselku yang aku tinggalkan di atas meja belajar, di samping kanan buku novel terjemahan hadiah dari Kazune, dan di samping buku itu ada foto kami berempat.

Kazune dengan expresi wajahnya yang lucu saat aku menarik sebelah pipinya dan Kazusa yang sedang ribut dengan Jin. Sedangkan aku sendiri yang membawa buku hadiah dari Kazune dan mencubit sebelah pipinya.

"_**Calling Kazune. . . ."**_

Tulisan di layar Ponselku. Aku mengabaikan panggilan itu.

Ponselku mengalunkan sebuah lagu yang berjudul _Baby It's U by June_.

Lagu yang aku sukai. Aku menaiki tempat tidurku dan mulai bersiap-siap untuk tidur.

Kazune terus mencoba menghubungiku. Sampai akhirnya dia menyerah.

"Aku, kenapa denganku, air mataku keluar. Aku menanggis." Ujarku sambil mengusap air asin di pipiku.

Aku merangkul gulingku. Ponselku berbunyi saat aku lihat layar Ponselku Kazune menelfonku lagi.

Aku mengangkat telfon dari Kazune. Di sebelah sana dia memanggil namaku.

"Karin, aku merindukanmu " katanya.

Aku tak menjawab kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Aku masih menangis, mungkin isakan tanggisku yang keras ini terdengar olehny di ujung telfon sana.

Aku berkata. "Aku akan menghapus memori tentangmu, walaupun akan sulit tpi,ku mohon jahui aku." Pintaku.

Aku akan menjawabnya sekarang. Tak perlu menunggu 2 tahun lagi.

"Aku tak menyukaimu." Kataku dengan masih menangis.

"kenapa ?" tanyanya heran.

"Aku ingin kau berpacaran dengan Kazusa karena dia sangat menyukaimu. Dia bahkan menangis sehariaan saat kau pergi." Jawabku.

"Ku mohon Kazune. Ini permintaanku satu-satunya. Maaf tapi ku mohon kabulkan." Pintaku.

Kazune tetap tidak mau menjawab "YA". Tapi aku tetap berusaha.

Sampai akhirnya ia mengatakan "YA". Lalu aku menutup telfonku, dan menonaktifkan Ponselku.

Paginya aku melihat Kazusa. Dia sangat senang, wajahnya terlihat sangat bahagia, berbeda dari kemarin.

Dia yang kemarin terlihat kacau. Dia melambaikan tangannya di depan gerbang

"Karin cepat, ada yang ingin aku sampaikan" dia berteriak kegirangan.

Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyumanku. Saat aku tiba di depan Kazusa, dia memelukku.

"Akhirnya, aku jadian sama Kazune" ujarnya masih memelukku dengan erat.

"Deggg. . ."

Waktu di sekelilingku seolah-olah berhenti. Aku mengenggam erat tas sekolahku.

Kini aku menahan air mataku.

"Jangan cengeng, kau sendirikan yang memintanya pada Kazune" kataku menyemangati diriku sendiri.

Aku melepas pelukan Kazusa.

"Wahhh selamat ya, Kau pantas mendapatkannya " kataku tersenyum pada Kazusa sahabatku.

Tiba-tiba Jin berkata "hemmm kemarin menangis sekarang ceria seperti itu. Cewek memang susah di tebak " katanya.

Setelah itu Jin berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

"Terserah apa katamu, yang penting aku senang " kata Kazusa cuek.

Hari-hari telah berlalu.

Setiap kali aku mendengar Kazusa menceritakan hubungannya dengan Kazune. Hatiku terasa sakit, tapi aku menahannya.

Aku tak ingin merusak kebahagiaan Kazusa.

3 bulan huungan. Mereka berjalan lancar.

Kazune mulai menyukai Kazusa. Itulah yang aku fikirkan.

Tapi ternyata tidak. Malam ini, saat aku memutar sebuah lagu _|Np _ GoodBye Days By YUI | _aku mendapat pesan masuk.

"Aku masih menunggumu" sebuah pesan dari Kazune.

Aku tak mengerti maksudnya. "Hemm pasti dia salah kirim" gumamku.

2 tahun telah berlalu. Hari ini adalah satu hari sebelum wisuda kelulusan.

Ini adalah hari libur tapi aku datang kesekolah ini. Untuk mengenang semua kejadian yang ada.

Aku pasti akan merindukan mereka semua dan ku dengar hari ini Kazune akan kembali ke tempat ini.

Saat berjalan melewati ruang kelas 1 Sakura Gaoka High School aku melihan ada seorang cowok yang duduk di bangku yang di tmpati Kazune dulu.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku memasuki ruangan itu, ternyata ruangannya terbuka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat aku melangkahkan kakiku memasuki ruang kelas yang dulu pernah aku tempati aku terkejut. Sangat terkejut.

"Haiiiii, Karin. Lama tak bertemu, aku sangat merindukanmu dan aku akan mengakhiri semuanya di sini " ujarnya ramah.

"Ma-Maksudmu apa Kazune? aku tak mengerti" kataku sangat gugup.

"Jangan bohongi dirimu sendiri, saat kau memintaku untuk jadian dengan Kazusa kau terlukakan? kau menangis? hatimu sakitkan? "tanya Kazune bertubi-tubi.

Setelah itu mereka sama-sama terdiam. Kazune menatap Karin lekat-lekat, sedangkan Karin hanya menatap ke bawah, dia tak berani menatap mata Kazune.

Saat mereka terdiam Kazusa datang dengan Jin. Mereka berdua ingin mengenang sekolah ini sebelum mereka lulus.

Mereka menghentikan langkahnya saat melihan Karin berdiri di ruang kelas mereka dulu . Mreka mendekati ruang kelas itu dan berdiri di balik pintu.

Sebenarnya mereka ingin masuk tapi karena saat akan masuk mereka mendengar suara Kazune jadi mereka sembunyi di balik pintu.

Kazusa yang ingin masuk dan bertemu Kazune di tahan oleh Jin.

"Jangan masuk, sepertinya mereka sedang ada masalah" kata Jin menahan tangan Kazusa.

Kazusa hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Lalu mereka berdua mendengarkan pembicaraan Karin dan Kazune.

"Jujur saja aku tak ingin kau terluka gara-gara aku". Kata Kazune

"Kazune, hentikan" teriak Karin.

Teriakan itu mengagetkan Kazune. Dia tak pernah melihan Karin bersifat kacau seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Aku menyukaimu, tapi karena Kazusa menyukaimu, aku, aku menolakmu dan menyuruhmu jadian dengan Kazusa." Jelas Karin.

"Aku tak ingin Kazusa terluka. Aku tak ingin melihat siapapun terluka, jadi jaga Kazusa baik-baik" pintanya.

Sedikit air mata berada di pelupuk mata Karin. Dia menahan tanggis. Kazune diam tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Jin dan Kazusa yang mendengarkan dri blik pintu terkejut dengan pengakuan Karin sahabatnya.

"Kau tak perlu melakukan hal itu padaku Karin. Kau juga Kazune, seharusnya kau tak mengabulkan permintaan Karin. Aku ingin sekarang kita putus, dan kau Kazune jaga dan sayangi Karin " Kazune tiba-tiba masuk dan mengatakan hal itu panjang lebar.

Setelah mengatakan itu Kazusa pergi meningalkan mereka berdua. Jin yang melihan Kazusa pergi berlari mendahului Kazusa dan berhenti tepat di depan Kazusa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Brakk. . "

Sebuah tabrakan kecil terdengar. Kazusa yang berlari tanpa memandang jalan di depannya menabrak Jin sampai mereka berdua terjatuh dilantai.

Kazusa tetap saja menangis. Jin membangunkan Kazusa yang terjatuh di atas pelukannya. Karena tidak tega melihat Kazusa menangis, Jin merangkul Kazusa.

"Menangislah sampai kau merasa lega" kata Jin.

Kazusa hanya diam tak mengatakan apapun.

Sedangkan di ruang kelas, Karin dan Kazune masih saling terdiam.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi." Kata Karin lantang.

"Aku akan tetap menunggumu" teriak Kazune yang berdiri dri tempat duduknya.

"Deggg. ." Karin terkejut.

"Jangan keras kepala Kazune" kata Karin menatap wajah Kazune.

"Aku menunggu jawabanmu 2 tahun dan ini sudah 2 tahun. Aku mencintaimu! Apa jawabanmu ?" lagi-lagi pernyataan itu keluar dari mulut Kazune.

"Aku, aku..."katanya gugup.

"Tadi kau bilang kau juga mencintaikukan?" Kata Kazune tersenyum jail.

"i. . i. . Ituu. . . , memang benar aku menyukaimu" jawab Karin melawan kegugupannya.

"Kalau gitu kita jadian." kata Kazune mendekati Karin.

"hehhh. . ." Karin kaget dengan kata-kata Kazune.

"ba. .baiklah " dengan perasaan sedikit ragu, suka dan kaget akhirnya mereka berdua jadian.

*horeeee ^0^/

# ==" author aneh

Ternyata di tempat lain Kazusa dan Jin, mereka berdua sama-sama blusing. Gara-gara tadi mereka berpelukan. Hehehe...

* * *

_**Begitulah akhir cerita ini. Happy ending. . .Hehehe terima kasih bagi yang sudah baca sekarang silakan ...**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
